Unlike the Rest
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: There's a new billionaire coming to Gotham city and he's not like the other guys. He's flashy and vibrant unlike the rest, with a sharp tongue that he won't hold. With the Justice League and the Team trying to figure out whose good and whose bad, Gerudo just wants to live his life. Watch as he gets thrown into the chaos of Gotham's finest...criminals. Will he make it to next week?


**Hello FanFiction world! Welcome to my first attempt at a Young Justice story. Hope you enjoy the tale of my OC in the world of superheroes and super villains and mutant animals and man-eating plants and bridges collapsing at random and alien invaders and Joker Venom and natural disasters and...sheesh. Um hope you enjoy it, drop a review if you do and rate, alert, all that jazz.**

**(I do intermingle certain elements from other DC shows in here because I like the way they create a character like for Green Arrow stuff I'll use the show from PIX11 called "Arrow", for Superman I'll use "Superman TAS", and for Batman I'll use "The New Batman Adventures" etc.)**

**On a more random note: Frozen!**

* * *

**Gotham City  
1430 PM EST**

"I know, Clark. I'm just as worried as you are. Sportsmaster's getting more creative with his attacks but Robin and the team can handle it..." Bruce quickly shoved his cell phone away from his ear as the Kryptonian hollered at him. He handed his brief case over to his limo driver and stepped into the awaiting door.

"Clark—Clark!—I—I know—I know! Queen and I are busy and it's only—Yes, Clark..." Bruce slammed the door and buckled his seat belt. The driver, who had taken his proper place at the wheel, was watching him from the corner of his eye (most likely trying to eavesdrop on the conversation). Thus Bruce presented him with a bone-chilling glare as he slowly wound up the soundproof window. He eased back in the plush leather seats, sighing in relief as the vehicle began to move.

"Clark, maybe if you would be quiet for 10 seconds I could explain to you what's going on." Bruce tapped his fingers impatiently against the arm rest, looking up at the sun roof and shaking his head. "I know Dinah was taken, but she can take care of herself—Oh, cry me a river Clark—She's been trained for these kind of situations—Look, Queen and I are going to a philanthropist event with the GME—No I'm not ditching you or the team to party—I don't know who he is but he has a lot of charity organizations—He builds schools in third world countries and donates to schools for the performing arts—Clark, Queen and I are going and that's final. Batman has done quite a lot lately and Bruce hasn't. Wayne Enterprises' profits have flat-lined and working with GME could prove profitable for me and Queen—From what I've heard he dabbles in the music industry and theatre—Well it would be a good thing to try something new..." Bruce rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

"Goodbye Clark..."

Bruce hung up the phone, running is hand through his hair and shaking his head. His phone vibrated violently as Clark called him back, not quite finished with their little discussion. Bruce glared at the phone and picked it up.

"Do you want me to force-feed you Kryptonite?" Bruce threatened before hanging up once more. The driver rapped his knuckle on the glass, causing Bruce to wind down the window.

"Yes?"

"Approaching Wayne Manor now, sir."

"Good...today's gonna be a long day..."

**Metropolis  
1445 PM EST**

Clark stared at the phone in disbelief longer than he should have. "He hung up on me..." he finally said. The Kryptonian tossed the desk phone back onto its stand, leaning back in his brown leather office chair at the Daily Planet as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He knows that Bruce believes in the team and he should too but knowing Sportsmaster, it wasn't going to be an easy task for them. If Dinah was taken, then the League should be swooping in to rescue its fellow member. That's what he believed in. One could say that he possessed the "We Protect Our Own" mentality. Clark gazed back up at the article he was supposed to be typing about some new weapon Lex Luthor made (which he will most likely have to battle in a few days when everything "goes wrong" for LexCorps) but he was more interested in the new face that Bruce was talking about. Will he be a Bruce Wayne or a Lex Luthor?

"What's eating you, Smallville?" Lois asked, strolling in with two coffees. She plopped herself down on his desk and crossed her legs, gesturing the hot cup to him.

"The fact that you haven't been kidnapped by smugglers, nearly blown up, or fallen out a window at all today." Clark joked, accepting the coffee. Lois laughed and flipped a strand of hair off her shoulder. "There's a first time for everything. But enough about that, the Chief has a job for us!" she squealed in delight.

"Let me guess, it involves Bruce Wayne..." Clark said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He tried to cover it up by sipping his coffee.

"No—well, probably—We are going to Gotham City, though! There's a new rich guy in town that came all the way from Japan in order to spread his riches and products across the United States! And we are going to be the first ones to get a scoop on him!" Suddenly Lois got really close to Clark's face.

"Or else, Smallville!" she said, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

Clark held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, we'll go but do you even know what the guy looks?" he dared to ask. Lois put on her purse.

"Well no but how hard can it be to identify him? Now get up and let's go," she ordered, heading towards the door. Clark raised his eyebrow. "Right now? If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of writing an article on LexCorps plus this guy's little soiree won't start for a few hours..." Clark tried to explain to the thick-headed woman dedicated reporter.

Lois rolled her eyes and sauntered over to his desk, leaning over his shoulder and reading the article. "You only typed a sentence, Clark. I think this won't change anytime soon, so let's go!" she shouted, grabbing Clark's arm and dragging him towards the door.

"But why do we have to leave so early?"

"Well, I have to buy a nice new dress and you have to wear something other than that gray or blue suit you always wear. I need to look gorgeous just in case this new fellow is quite the looker."

Clark rolled his eyes.

Today's gonna be a long day.

**Batcave  
1820 PM** **EST**

Bruce sat at the large computer of the Batcave, gazing at newspaper clippings of latest crime sprees and surveillance footage from security cameras across Gotham City. One could say that he was anxious about tonight. Not that he was afraid of meeting people, but the fact that he would have to put on his dreaded "Brucie" façade. He was itching for something to happen; an outlet so he would have a very eligible reason to not show up. But with the Joker locked up in Arkham Asylum and the team locking up Sportsmaster over an hour ago, that outlet never presented itself.

He glanced over at Alfred who bustled about the manor, picking up messes and selecting suits for both him and Dick. Alfred was the one who handle more of his "Bruce Wayne" matters so maybe he had some valuable information for him.

"Alfred..." he called. The butler froze in his tracks with a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"What do you know about the GME C.E.O?"

Alfred shook his head. "Master Bruce, you are sitting in front of a computer, I suggest you utilize it." Bruce scrunched up his face, clearly dissatisfied with the answer, before typing away on the computer digging deeper into police files.

"And while you're doing that, I have to go hunt for Master Richard..." Alfred shook his head as he walked away, complaining to himself.

Bruce watched a surveillance video of Crime Alley for what seemed like eternity before finally deciding to take Alfred's advice. He quickly typed in the name he was given and one single article popped up.

_**Tragedy Strikes: The Deadly Cruise!**_

Bruce raised his eyebrow and continued to read on.

_**Multi-billionaire Gerudo Michioto's wife of 5 years, Sonia, lost at sea! **_

_**Reporters say that Sonia was given a luxury cruise as an anniversary gift by her loving husband to the Caribbean. He was not aware that watching her leave the dock would be the last time he would see her! The large cruise ship named 'Fantasia', was struck by a still unidentified object which caused the ship to quickly sink to the bottom of ocean! Thousands of lives were lost but of the 28,000 who were on board that day, one body has gone missing, that which was later identified as Sonia's. It is still unknown whether or not she had perished that tragic day or whether or not she still walks among us. It has been over 10 years since then. She is presumed dead.**_

Bruce leaned back in his seat as he stared at the picture next to the article. It was of Sonia Michioto, sitting at the keys of a red piano in a long white sundress. One could see a glimpse of the Happy Harbor sign in the background. She was a very attractive woman; long and curly black hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, sleek and curvy figure, dimples; and natural. It's a tragic loss, Bruce presumed. He read the caption underneath the photo.

_**At the time of her death, she left behind twins who were only 5 at the time. Her family refused to make an open statement.**_

Bruce folded his hands over one another and leaned close to the monitor. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to look into this case...Why not help the poor guy out?

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Michioto Mansion  
1915 PM EST**

"Do I have to wear this?" Dick asked in annoyance as he tugged on the jacket of his black tuxedo. Bruce gazed down at his young ward and smirked. He reminded him a lot of himself so often...

"If I have to be here, so do you. You are my son after all," Bruce answered. A waiter came by carrying a tray of wine glasses filled with Greek wine. Bruce swiped up a glass and peered around the room at all the rich attendees. The room was abuzz with rumors about the new philanthropist. Some were saying that he was a part of the Yakuza, which is the Japanese mafia; some were saying that he stole all of his riches; and other foolish notions. Bruce had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. If he had done any of those things, Batman would not have let him off his plane.

"I hate this...the team gets to go on a mission while I'm stuck here, forced to watch women fall all over you..." Dick grumbled to himself, arms crossed and a pout on his young face. Bruce raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Bruce!" a voice called from behind him. Said individual turned on his heel with his best fake smile. Oliver Queen, adorned in a white button down and a navy blue suit, walked over to Bruce with a warm smile and open arms. He embraced Bruce slightly, patting him on the back, chuckling. "It's good to see you again, old friend! How long has it been?"

"It's only been 3 days, Oliver."

"That's a long time you know..."

"Hi Ollie!" Dick greeted with a smile. Oliver, startled slightly, gazed down at Dick.

"Dick Grayson!" he shouted, embracing him in a giant hug. "It's good to see you as well!" Oliver turned to Bruce, his face slowly becoming serious as he lost his façade. "Has he made an appearance yet?" Bruce's face became serious as well.

"No. The servants have been keeping watch over the large double doors at the top of the stairs which is most likely where he is residing for the time being."

"Do you have any idea what he looks like?"

"I tried to look it up in the Cave but there was nothing." That caused Oliver to raise his eyebrow.

"Nothing? Not even from some fan page?" Oliver gazed down at Dick.

"Not even Facebook?" Dick shook his head 'No'.

Bruce shook his head. "All I found was an article about his wife who was lost at sea." Oliver's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So what do you think?" Oliver asked.

"About what?" Bruce answered.

"Him. Will he be like us or will he be like—"

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Lex Luthor...I'm surprised they let you in here." Bruce hissed.

Lex Luthor came strolling in through the mansion doors, Mercy not too far behind. He snatched a glass of wine from the tray, guzzling down the contents.

"Maybe you are not aware, Wayne, but I am a changed man. I was hoping I could expand his charity fund, that's all." Oliver narrowed his eyes at Luthor.

"You've been a changed man many times before hand, Luthor," Oliver said, crossing his arms. Dick narrowed his eyes as well.

Luthor shrugged his shoulders. "To each his own, as the saying goes."

Bruce was the last one to narrow his eyes. It took everything in his power to not smash this wine glass against Luthor's face. "More like you using his good natured business as a front for your Underworld one..." Luthor got closer to Bruce.

"Do I detect some persecution in those words, Mr. Wayne?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly a pair of delicate hands pushed away the two hot headed men. "Alright, you two, knock it off. You don't even know the guy yet you are more than happy to wreck his house? What is wrong with you two?" Lois Lane pouted and crossed her arms. She wore a black open back slit dress with black pumps and lovely pearls around her neck and in her ears. Bruce smiled lovingly at her.

"Lois. Finally changed your mind about Gotham?" Lois turned to him with a smile as she stroked his cheek. "Not yet. I'm actually here on business with Clark Kent." Clark walked up behind her in a white button down and black slacks. "Hey." Bruce glared at the Kryptonian, hoping that it would freeze him solid. Clark smiled at him. Luthor looked Lois up and down like a predator.

"Looking lovely like always."

"A selfish pig like always."

Oliver snickered along with Dick.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Without further adieu, I present to you the master of the house, Gerudo Michioto!" The butler and maid waiting at the doors pulled them back to reveal...a man no one expected to see. The room filled with murmurs and whispers as they all discussed the master. He was a lot younger than everyone expected him to be; he barely looked older than 20! He had straight black hair that passed his shoulders, nearly neon blue eyes, and long eyelashes. The man wore a white ruffle collared button down shirt and a black silk suit. (Gerudo thought the ruffles were a bit much but the silence must mean it's great!) He gazed around at the confused eyes that were looking at him.

"Um...hi," he said, shyly, waving at the crowd. The crowd chuckled in response. Gerudo raised his wine glass in the air, the rim covered in salt. "As you now know, my name is Gerudo Michioto and I would like to use this gathering not only to express to you all exactly what me and my company are all about, but also to commemorate the many memories I have shared in this town. I use to live here with my wife, Sonia, who is been presumed dead for 11 years now and um..." his bottom lip trembled as he blinked rapidly, looking up at the ceiling. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a purple button down shirt and a white tuxedo came up behind me and rubbed his arms lovingly, whispering sweet things in his ear. Bruce and Oliver glanced over at each other before looking back at them. Lois tapped her lip with her Daily Planet pen, a smirk across her red lips.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" she muttered to herself.

Finally calming himself down, he continued. "This is the place I got to know her on a whole new level and I feel like in honor of her life...I had to come back...So everyone enjoy." Gerudo raised his glass in the air with a sweet smile. The crowd clapped as they descended the stairs, Michael not too far behind. Lois and Clark rushed to the front of the crowd to speak with them.

"Mr. Michioto! Mr. Michioto!" Lois called. Gerudo's head whipped around to look at the lovely reporter. "Yes?"

"Hi, Louis Lane, reporter from the Daily Planet. This is Clark Kent. So may I ask who this fine gentleman is next to you?" she pressed, smirking. He gazed over at said man for a split second before smiling brightly. "This is Michael Pierce...and...he's my husband..." Everyone in the room froze, including Bruce, whose jaw slightly dropped. Louis's notebook and pen slowly lowered as she gazed at him. Gerudo peered into all the gazing eyes.

"Is something wrong, everyone?" he asked, gazing around the room. Louis Lane stared at him dumbfounded.

"Y-You're gay?"

His ebony eyebrow slowly raised, a glare forming on his face. "Yes, I am. But to be more specific, I am bisexual. Is that going to be a problem, Miss...Lane was it?" he challenged, a smirk crossing his lips as he basically dared her to say 'Yes'.

"N-No, not at all! That just made you ten times more interesting!" Louis got really close to him, really REALLY close, as she quickly prepared her notebook and pen. "So how long have you two been together? How did you guys meet? How long have you known about your sexuality?" And her questions kept going and going. Gerudo couldn't help but laugh charmingly at her ambition before telling her the many tales he had to satisfy her (because he was pretty sure she wouldn't go away). Michael stood back smiling, his hand slowly slipping into Gerudo's. Bruce and Oliver stood back, observing him.

"He's flashy, like you Bruce." Oliver said, smirking and elbowing him in the arm. Bruce delivered the Bat-Glare on him. "Shut up, Oliver." Dick looked from Bruce to Oliver.

"Well...while you two bicker like a married couple, I'll be over there getting sweets." Dick quickly sauntered off. "We're NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!" Bruce and Oliver shouted simultaneously. Dick laughed his signature laugh.

Gerudo kissed both of Louis Lane's cheeks before shaking hands with Clark Kent. "My, my, well aren't we handsome?" Gerudo flirted casually. (He didn't mean to flirt.) Clark scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, t-thank you." Gerudo examined his face for a few moments. "But I think you would look much better **without** the glasses." The couple strolled away. Clark watched him leave.

Then the dreaded part about these damn parties arrived.

Everywhere Gerudo turned, a business card was plopped in his hand or some old pervert threw their arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear "good deals". It was all so exhausting. No one here could have a decent conversation. No one asked the normal stuff like: "How are you?" (Although Gerudo was not fine! He was drinking plain old Vodka and not feeling a thing!) "Did you do something new to your hair?" (Instead of brushing it after he roll out of bed, he had just simply rolled out of it.) "How was Rio?" (AMAZING!) The Michiotos floated around the party, mentally shooting themselves as they heard sales pitch after sales pitch. Gerudo wasn't in this for the business partners, he just wanted to have fun but obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He sat down at a table and snatched a glass of wine from a server. Michael moved a chair next to him and sat, rubbing his hand affectionately.

Bruce and Oliver took this as their chance to introduce themselves.

"Hello, Mr. Michioto. My name is—"

"If you're here to propose your business deal, I'm not interested." Gerudo said sternly, guzzling down the Greek wine in 2 large gulps. Michael squeezed Gerudo's hand.

"_Watashi wa anata no dorinku, fun de kantan ni ikubekida to omoimasu._" (I think you should go easy on the drinks, hun.)

"I'm fine." Gerudo snapped, glaring at Michael.

"Mr. Michioto, please don't misunderstand. I'm not here to propose anything. I don't believe in 'risky business' seeing as how we hardly know each other. I was hoping that I could get to know you better." Gerudo eyed him carefully, snapping his fingers for a bottle of wine.

"My name is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. And this is Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated." Bruce said, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him. Oliver followed suit.

"We were curious to know what you plan to do now that you're in America…" Oliver asked. Gerudo poured himself another glass of wine. "I was hoping to just settle down here with my family for a while. I was also hoping to expand my company with American fashion as well as Japanese," he answered. "We were discussing the possibility of getting married while we are here, but we would have to fill out the residency first." Michael uttered. Gerudo blushed and sipped on his wine.

"So you're not officially married yet?" Bruce asked.

"No, and in order to get certain benefits, we would need to get married."

"Certain benefits?" Oliver repeated. Gerudo gulped down his wine. Michael held Gerudo by his waist. "We were hoping to…have a baby," he said with a blush of his own. Bruce's eyes widened slightly. Gerudo elbowed his husband in the ribs. "W-We only discussed it once or twice! It's not set in stone!" Gerudo explained. Oliver chuckled.

"We want to have a stable marriage before we have a kid…"

"I read that you already have two kids." Oliver pitched in. Gerudo set his glass down. "Yes, with Sonia. We had twins; a boy and a girl; but…they're both 18 now and don't need us anymore. I guess I just miss the feeling of being depended on…" Gerudo explained.

"When exactly did the two of you meet?" Bruce asked. "Well, back in Japan, I—"

"Excuse me for a moment. You wouldn't mind if I stole him for just a little, would you?" Lex asked, placing a hand on Gerudo's shoulder. Gerudo looked at the hand before gazing up at the face. Michael narrowed his eyes at Lex. "I'll only be a minute, okay?" Gerudo whispered to Michael before kissing him on the lips softly and getting up to follow Lex. Michael's eyes followed after them like a hawk.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Bruce asked. Michael's head whipped to look at him.

"Keep that intuition." Oliver said before getting up with Bruce and walking away. Dick wiped the cream off his face and followed after them.

"I like him." Oliver noted as he opened the door to leave. Bruce rolled his eyes.

**The Watchtower  
1015 AM EST**

"You hung up on me!" Superman complained, following the Dark Knight. Batman rolled his eyes as he punched in data on the computer. "You were being irrational…and acting like a school-girl. All I wanted to do was investigate. Of course, you weaseled your way into that."

"I only went to investigate with Lois. You're the one that actually partied! You abandoned Dinah to hang out with models!"

"There weren't any models there."

"That's beside the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Batman challenged, walking down a corridor to get away from the nagging Kryptonian. "The point is that I don't get how you operate. Do you investigate everybody?"

"Only the rich ones." Superman crossed his arms. "Really? Then why do you have a file on me?"

"You're an alien that can virtually do anything…" Batman pointed out.

"…"

"Exactly." Batman concluded, entering the cafeteria and sitting at an empty table in the back. Superman, of course, sat with him. "So what did you learn?"

"That I'm not the only that thinks your disguise is stupid."

"All he did was give me a compliment, not figure out my secret identity…" Batman raised his eyebrow. "He was flirting with you."

"Which is very flattering…"

Batman rolled his eyes. "He has no evil intentions, but if he does, he's not letting anybody know. From what I've gathered, he just wants to live his life."

Superman leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Lex Luthor is the same way…"

"He—well his little boyfriend—hates Lex." That made Superman smirk. "I like him already."

"There are still some things I am uncertain about that I want to investigate. Maybe next time, you—"

Green Arrow came over to their table in full gear. "Seems like our new friend's getting a warm welcome from Gotham. Come on, we got trouble."

**Michioto Mansion  
0927 AM EST**

Gerudo sat in the middle of his King sized bed, scratching and running his hands through his long black hair. He was wearing a white wife-beater and Elmo pajama pants. An all-white Siberian husky slept at the edge of the bed, its tail occasionally wagging. Michael came strolling in shirtless with black fleece sweatpants and white socks along with breakfast for two. He kissed Gerudo on the lips twice before sitting next to him and handing him a brown bag.

"Breakfast sandwiches?"

"Yup."

"Extra bacon?"

"Mhm."

"Hot chocolate?"

Michael handed him the drink tray.

"I love you." Gerudo moved closer to Michael and rested his head on his shoulder before beginning to eat his sandwiches. Michael drank his iced coffee and scratched Gerudo's head with his free hand.

"What are rich people supposed to eat for breakfast?"

"Things that I can't even spell…"

"Like honestly, I don't know any restaurants in Gotham because the old neighborhood has been completely rearranged. I couldn't find a single diner that hasn't had a mass shooting in it…This place has really gone to Hell." Gerudo said, shielding his mouth with his hand as he chewed. "I'm fine with breakfast sandwiches, burritos from the corner store, and pizza for the rest of my life." Michael joked.

"And occasionally a salad…"

Gerudo and Michael exchanged a look. "Nah…"

"What did Lex say to you last night?" Michael questioned, biting into his second breakfast sandwich. (Gerudo was on his third.)

"Mostly, 'Look at my face, I'm handsome. Please join my company.'" Gerudo smirked at Michael. "Are ya jealous or somethin'?" Michael choked on his sandwich, doubling over and all. Gerudo smacked his back hard a few times before rubbing it tenderly. "I'm gonna take you dying as a 'Yes'."

"I-I wasn't jealous, I was just being cautious, that's all." Michael explained. Gerudo gave him a funny look. "Uh-huh. Whatever." Gerudo kissed Michael slowly and passionately. Michael put his free hand around his waist, continuing to kiss him.

Chaotic laughter erupted through the air just as every window exploded around them. Michael quickly grabbed Gerudo and shielded him. When the explosions stopped, Gerudo slowly raised his head and looked around the dust covered room. Their husky, Skjva*****, was awake and in defense mode, growling at the window.

"What…in all the actual fuck?" Gerudo asked.

"FOUND 'EM, MISTER J!"

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter of my attempt at a DC story! Hope you liked it!**

***Skjva is pronounced Ski-vah. It's a name I always wanted to give to a husky. It has no meaning what so ever that I know of. I just like it.**

**Any other confusion? Gerudo is Geh-rude-dough.**

**I don't know what else…yeah so review and stuff cause it makes me happy! Superman plushies for everybody!**


End file.
